Miraculous Magic
by CieloDistante
Summary: Ella quería hacer algo más que solo quedarse sentada y ver, y lo hiso, pero no esperaba caer en amor con el hombre del traje rojo... al que llaman Lord Bug.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, tampoco soy dueña de Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes, serie de la cual esta basada esta historia.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._**

* * *

—Ministro, por favor.

—Perdón, pero no puedo. —Él ni siquiera le regaló una mirada, con sus ojos siendo más atraídos al documento que tenía entre sus manos.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza, evitando que las palabras más feas que conocía salieran de su boca. Sabía que nada bueno surgiría de maldecir al Ministro de Magia, ni siquiera siendo la mejor amiga del chico que salvó el mundo mágico, o tener el título de heroína. Lo único que podría provocar con sus pedidos era la irritación de Kingsley, algo que estaba logrando si el constante movimiento en su ceja izquierda era algún pronostico.

Aún así, sabiendo en lo que se estaba metiendo, tenía que continuar insistiendo, pues se trataba de algo muy importante para ella.

—Kingsley —endulzó su voz para apaciguar un poco al hombre, esperando que usar su nombre ayudara a que pudiera escuchar su petición y no rechazarla tan rápido. Preferiría que no la rechazara, y punto, pero en ese momento se conformaría con que él dejara los malditos documentos y la escuchara—. Estamos hablando de personas que no pueden defenderse de los Mortifagos. Ellos merecen la misma protección que el resto de los habitantes del mundo mágico, sobre todo si es nuestra responsabilidad el de mantener a dichos criminales bajo control.

—No estoy diciendo que los Muggles no merezcan nuestra protección, pero estamos lo suficientemente atareados aquí con el conflicto dejado por la guerra. Tantas pérdidas a las que hacer frente, y tantas cosas que debemos cambiar... sin contar a todos los Mortifagos que aún están ocultos, creando en todos miedos e incertidumbres por el simple conocimiento de su libertad.

—Pero por eso es que-

—No. –Kingsley levantó una de sus manos para detenerla, sin siquiera oír lo que tenía que decir—. Entiendo que quieras ayudar a los Muggles, son parte de tus raíces, y quieres pensar en lo mejor para ellos porque tus padres siguen ahí afuera, pero ahora mismo estoy siendo asediado por los que temen que aparezca otro mago oscuro entre las filas del anterior, y todos esperan a que soluciones sus problemas, y evite otra catástrofe. Estoy siendo presionado por la prensa para saber cual será mis planes, y para saber de mis Aurores y sus constantes labores. ¡Cuando ni siquiera yo tengo una lista completa de sus avances!

Kingsley masajeó su frente antes de mirarla otra vez.

—¿Sabes que me están exigiendo que mate a los Mortifagos que están presos? Todos quieren venganza contra los seguidores de Voldemort, incluso de los jóvenes que fueron obligados a esto. Estoy haciendo planes para encontrar a los Mortifagos sueltos, pero también estoy intentando mantener el control de una sociedad bañada en odio y dolor. Créeme cuando digo que enviar Aurores al mundo Muggle no está en mis prioridades en este momento, no cuando ya están llenos con toda la basura en el mundo mágico.

—¿Entonces vas a esperar a qué alguno de ellos lancen un ataque contra los Muggles antes de que se vuelva tu prioridad? ¿Sabes cuántas vidas se perderán con esa espera?

—Lo siento, Hermione, no podemos dar más ayuda si no enderezamos primero nuestra situación. Si alguno de ellos hace un movimiento quedara registrado, y organizare personalmente un equipo eficaz que pueda ir a solucionar el problema, pero mientras aún haya cosas que debamos arreglar aquí… —Kingsley suspiró, masajeando sus ojos con cansancio—. Ya te lo dije muchas veces, por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Si encuentras a alguien que quiera ir, que este conforme con abandonar el mundo mágico un tiempo indefinido, y relacionarse con los muggles mientras buscan a los mortifagos, que ni siquiera se saben dónde están, o cuántos están allí, entonces haría un permiso especial. Te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

—Kingsley.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste, de nuevo?

—…Nadie quiso ir. —Ella intentó no apartar la mirada con la suya al repetir esas odiosas palabras. Era difícil recordar todos los rechazos recibidos de parte de la mayoría de los Aurores, quienes no pensaban igual que ella sobre la seguridad de los muggles, o no al mismo nivel de preocupación. Le había dolido mucho más escuchar la negación de Harry y Ron, especialmente porque ellos sabían lo importante que ese pedido era para ella—. Pero aún podemos-

Kingsley movió su mano con desdén, apuntando a la puerta que se abrió con su magia.

—No quiero oír más de esto.

Ella quería continuar con su discurso, convencerlo de que aún podía hacer algo. Era el maldito Ministro de Magia, por el amor de Merlín, y no era posible que no pudiera hacer más que solo dar excusas. Ella estaba intentando hacer algo, pero su voz parecía volverse cada vez más solitaria cada vez que intentaba, sin ningún apoyo del cual agarrarse. No solo lo hacía por sus padres, como muchos pensaban, quienes aún seguían viviendo despreocupadamente sin memoria y a merced de los vengativos magos, sino por los magos que no sabían los problemas que podrían provocar un desliz en el mundo Muggle.

Quizás ya no vivieran en la edad media, y no estuvieran en la época en donde se cazaban las brujas para quemarlas, pero se congelaba al solo pensar en todos los desarrollos hechos en el mundo Muggle en los últimos siglos como para relajarse. Bombas nucleares, armas potentes y efectivas, y un aumento de la población que los hacían sobrepasar al de los del mundo mágico, eso sin contar con la tecnología cada vez más avanzada, que podría igualar a la misma magia, y ella se estremecía al imaginar todo eso en contra de su mundo, solo por miedo, de cualquier estupidez provocada por los Mortifagos.

Podría estar pensando demasiado la cosas, y exagerar un poco su preocupación, pero igual era un riesgo que no quería tomar, sobre todo si la voz opositora eran en su mayor parte de magos que no salían mucho de su propio mundo aislado.

—Estas cometiendo un error. Dejar a esos fugitivos con los muggles no es más que un daño que beneficio, a la larga. — Ella frunció el ceño cuando él perdió todo interés en sus ojos—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Hemos terminado.

Sus puños jamás habían estado tan apretados en su vida, ni siquiera cuando golpeó a Malfoy en segundo año. Ella estaba perdiendo rápidamente su paciencia con este hombre, quien la despedía con un ligero movimiento de mano, volviendo a los documentos como si fueran lo más importante ahora. Quizás las palabras en esos pergaminos lo eran, o tal vez en alguno de ellos estuviera algo de igual importancia como la protección de derechos de otras criaturas mágicas, pero eso no evitaba que ella hirviera por dentro al ser despachada, sobre todo cuando sabía que tenía razón.

¿Cuánto daño podían hacer uno de esos magos salvajes allá afuera, en un mundo ignorante de su presencia y peligrosidad? Podrían crear el caos, y el resto de la sociedad mágica tendría que hacer frente a Muggles temerosos que piensen en todos los magos como algo malo.

Pero incluso con esa voz racional sabía que no convencería a Kingsley, y su despreocupación al tema podría ser tan peligrosa como la arrogancia de los sangre pura, en su creencia de que nada fuera de su reino podría ser tan potente como para derribarlos, no a todos. Ilusos que no aceptan los cambios del mundo, y la realidad actual. Muggles eran muchos más que ellos y no eran idiotas, algún día tendrían pruebas de la magia frente a ellos, y actuarían... ya sea para aprender y controlar, o destruir. Ellos podrían hacer casi todo para conseguir respuestas, y obtener la sensación de seguridad de la que estaban acostumbrados, y un mundo desconocido con habilidades más allá de su entendimiento no sería precisamente algo que pudiera relajarlos, o a sus propósitos de vida.

Hermione salió de la oficina de Kingsley, teniendo la bastante cordura como para no estrellar la puerta al cerrala, en un acto infantil, pero no la suficiente amabilidad como para impedir que le diera una mirada fulminante al salir. Él sintió su molestia, lo sabía pues sus hombros se tensaron, y casi rompía la pluma en sus dedos por la presión que estos tenían.

Se tomó un tiempo para elogiarse por el efecto provocado, antes de pensar seriamente lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, sin ayuda ni nadie a quien acudir. Estaba sola.

00000000000

Ella recordó que ese momento desastroso con Kingsley, ahora con menos enfado y más agradecimiento al mago por ser el último incentivo que dio nacimiento a todos sus planes. Locos planes, pero que fueron bien beneficiados con el pasar del tiempo. Ella había logrado crear una mutación de una poción, tras muchos fracasos dolorosos y humillantes, había tenido éxito en transformar los restos de su anterior varita en un anillo práctico y útil, y el resto solo eran productos de su gran imaginación. Y todo en el transcurso de varios meses angustiantes, los cuales le hicieron pensar en renunciar más de una vez.

Muchas veces creyó que moriría bajo sus experimentos, que todo su esfuerzo solo eran una locura provocada por su paranoia, y que todos los demás tenían razón para no apoyarla. Ella en serio quería abandonar, o eso pensó antes de volver a intentarlo otra vez, y ahora se alegraba de no haber dejado de persistir. Cada dolor en sus células valían la pena, incluso cuando creía que moriría sin que nadie más lo supiera. Más de una vez se preocupó por hacer todo sola, sin decirle a nadie sobre sus experimentos, siempre en soledad, aunque sabía que era mejor guardar el secreto.

Nadie debía saber lo que hiso, o lo que hacía...

Hermione tatareó, ya más relajada al saber que todo fue un éxito, y que había conseguido buenos resultados al final. Su mente revivió toda esa locura a pesar de ser ahora solo recuerdos de días difíciles dejados atrás, superados, aunque... el simple recuerdo era tan intenso, del como una vez se había convertido en lo más parecido a una babosa sin forma, que prefería no tener que volver jamás otra vez a pasar por algo similar, en el futuro.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella casi saltó al escuchar la voz a su lado, y puso su mano sobre el corazón mientras fulminaba al culpable—. Lo siento.

—Esta bien, yo, solo pensaba... ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Él sonrió divertido de su despiste, aunque algo de su preocupación aún permanecía en sus ojos. Aún no entendía cómo pudo conseguir tan buen aliado en él, un amigo que estuvo apoyándola cuando los que tenía no lo hicieron. Él entendía, y lo amaba por es... Un propósito compartido, se repitió, ellos solo se juntaban por un propósito compartido, y nada más... aunque aún tenía la esperanza porque eso no fuera así, porque pudieran ser algo más que solo compañeros.

—Hace diez minutos, aunque creo que alguien estaba en la luna para notarlo.

—¿Me puedes culpar? El último fue una presa difícil, y esta captura lleva evadiéndonos por semanas. —Ella miró al hombre a su lado, quien tenía esa sonrisa despreocupada que hacía cuando estaba relajado—. ¿Cómo es que no estás preocupado?

—Aw, me tomo unos minutos para disfrutar de la vista, ¿y ya soy un despreocupado? —Parece que él notó la mueca en su cara, porque se precipitó en cambiar su respuesta— Solo estoy tomando un respiro. Hoy no ha sido un buen día precisamente, y quiero pensar en otra cosa que en los problemas.

Y no era broma, pues pocos segundos después él ya estaba recostado sobre la baranda, echado en toda su pereza sin preocuparle que estuvieran en la azotea de un edificio, o que los barrotes se doblaran y él cayera varios metros al suelo. Ella tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la vista, aunque interiormente le apenaba reconocer que su atención no estaba en el paisaje, ni muchos menos. Si él se dio cuenta de su constante mirada no lo mencionó, y ella podría ser feliz si nunca lo hiciera.

—¿Algo que te guste?

Pero claro, ¿desde cuándo sus expectativas traían el don de la fortuna a su vida? Si no estaba en sus propias manos para arreglar, entonces dudaba que la suerte le sonriera por si misma.

—Solo embelesándome con la vista. —Ella se apoyó también en la baranda, usando su codo para estabilizarse mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su puño. Sabía que su voz se había vuelto sugestiva, en ronroneos profundos que saboreaban las palabras como un dulce, y aunque estaba consciente que parte de su trasformación ocasionaba esa... peculiaridad, también era cierto que era la mejor manera de ocultar su vergüenza de ser descubierta, o al menos lo mejor que pudo conseguir—. ¿O no puedo ahogarme ahora con la belleza natural?

—No estabas viendo el paisaje, my lady.

—Y tu, tu… ¡Deja de decirme así! No me oyes diciéndote "my lord"… —Ella se sonrojó al ver su ceja alzada, en una divertida muestra a su pobre defensa— a cada oportunidad, al menos.

Él se rió, un poco demasiado fuerte en realidad, y le regaló una de sus sonrisas de lado que tanto le robaban el aliento. Ella sintió su cara mucho más roja que antes, y el golpeteo incesante detrás de su espalda como una única prueba de su vergüenza no ayudo tampoco a tranquilizarse. Debía de haber supuesto que tener una cola solo iba a entorpecer sus sentidos, a pesar de ser una gran ayuda en sus saltos y sus difíciles caminatas sobre los techos de los edificios, pero de nuevo… ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que tendría un compañero tan peligrosamente excitante?

Nada en su vida la habría preparado para ese hombre, incluso cuando existía la posibilidad de haberlo conocido en alguna otra parte, de haberse cruzado con él en algún momento.

Ignoró el latigazo de su cola, jugueteando con su anillo como últimamente hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y agradeció interiormente que él no hubiera comentado nada sobre sus formas demostrativas de ansiedad. Suerte que su compañero fuera igual de compresible, como lo era de encantador.

—Él no aparece —susurró mientras veía a las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle.

—Al parecer no.

Ambos guardaron silencio, concentrados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que ella se cansó de esperar a que alguien hablara.

—¿Vas a irte ahora, entonces?

Él no dijo nada, pero ella sabía su respuesta sin necesidad de decirla. No había motivos para que ellos siguieran deambulando si no tenían criminales que atrapar, ni tampoco estar en presencia del otro si ellos solo tenían su trabajo secreto como única afición en común. Rayos, ni siquiera sabían la identidad del otro, no más que las mágicas mascaras en sus rostros, por lo menos.

Y aún así ella deseaba un poco más, no solo reunirse para hacer equipo y pelear juntos. Quería conocer más de él, enseñarle un poco más sobre ella, lo suficiente como para que no saliera corriendo o asustarlo, y quería tener una salida real y no una en donde solo trabajaban. Quería quitarse su disfraz, pero el miedo la superaba, cada vez.

—En realidad no… quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para tener una cita.

La miró por varios minutos, los mismos que ella malgastó en quedársele viendo con grandes ojos de la sorpresa. Su boca se abrió y se cerró, muchas veces, aún sin entender que el hombre que atormentaba sus sueños solo acaba de pedirle salir... una cita, a ella. ¿Eh?

—Aunque si ya tienes planes-

—¡No! —Se sonrojó al escuchar su voz sonar más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero tenía más preocupación por evitar que él se fuera en ese momento. Honestamente, cayo muy duro con ese hombre. Estaba realmente mal—. No, quiero decir… ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Una brillante sonrisa deslumbró su cara, haciendo palpitar su corazón aún más, y su propia felicidad fue mostrada en su rostro al darse cuenta que iba a pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—Sígueme.

Él transformó su varita, oculta en una correa en su cintura, en un yoyo, y lo lanzó a uno de los postes de la calle, para luego salir volando. Ella ya habiendo superado hace mucho tiempo la sorpresa por su elección de arma, lo siguió a poca distancia. A veces veía como algo innecesario usar otras cosas que no fueran las clásicas varitas o las escobas voladoras, incluso con su miedo a volar, pero en general era extraño tener otra cosa en manos que no sea un artefacto mágico usual. Miró su propio ejemplo en manos, un largo báculo de metal, que aunque perfecto para golpear y balancearse en el aire, no lo era tanto para hacer magia. Su propósito era eso, simplemente ser un arma nueva y fácil de manejar, con un extra de ser algo completamente nuevo para sus adversarios. Ni siquiera ella sabía todo lo que podía hacer con eso, menos los criminales que cazaba, así que podía usarlo a su favor.

Y no iba a mencionar siquiera su vestuario.

—Aquí estamos.

Ella observó el lugar, maravillada de la hermosa vista que las luces de las velas y las flores hacían, en conjunto. Sus ojos crecieron un poco cuando vio todo el escenario romántico, preguntándose si solo era un lugar más que había encontrado de casualidad, o algo hecho por él mismo para la ocasión. No le importaba si fuera algo armado para ella, aunque evitó que su corazón tomara más esperanza de lo que podría soportar en su perdida.

—Es hermoso. —Sonrió con dulzura, enroscando su lengua con un ronroneo antes de acercarse a su cara con coquetería— ¿Esto es para mí, my Lord~?

Él se rió divertido, aunque tosió un poco a su acercamiento. Ella pudo distinguir también un sonrojo bajo su antifaz, y sonrió interiormente por lo lindo que se veía en su incomodidad. Quizás ella sentiría lo mismo más tarde, cuando se quitara el traje oscuro y la poción terminara de hacer efecto, y recordaría la vergüenza de haber estado tan insinuante al hombre que le gustaba, como siempre ocurría, pero igual terminaría durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba al invasor de sus pensamientos.

—Yo, lo encontré… ya sabes… es solo el techo de un pequeño edificio. —Él tragó antes de darle la espalda. Se rascó su nuca y suspiró antes de mirarla sobre su hombro—. Puede que hayas sido la primera persona en quien pensé cuando lo encontré. Quise mostrártelo.

Aw, no era un amor, pensó ella con una desgarradora sonrisa de colmillos expuestos. Su cola se movió con igual emoción, y sus orejas de gato se estremecieron en un tic en su felicidad. Si, más adelante no podría dormir de la vergüenza.

—Haces que mis sentidos felinos actúen raro…

—¡¿Eso es mi culpa?!

Ambos se vieron con pequeñas sonrisas, jugando como siempre hacían, antes de explotar en risas. Ella tomó una de las flores, no creyendo que a los dueños le molestase perder una de tantas, y la olió con recato. Se acercó a su compañero y se la dio, a pesar de que debería ser al revés.

Él alzó una de sus cejas, viendo con humor la muestra. Como siempre un caballero, le dio una reverencia agradecida antes de tomar su obsequio. Ella estaba feliz, su lado felino, que actualmente estaba activo, ronroneaba y tuvo problemas para controlar sus manos… de todo de ella para lanzarse sobre él y marcarlo como un animal en celo. Y él no parecía darse cuenta de su dificultad pues pocos segundos después estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

 _Demasiado cerca_ , gritó en su interior, mientras apretaba sus dedos con garras en puños. Iba a decirle que se alejara, o de lo contrario que aceptara su secuestro a su casa, pero olvidó todo cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño, asustada de que finalmente quisiera quitarle el antifaz para ver su verdadero rostro.

—Aquí. —Él se alejó con una sonrisa complacida, asintiendo una vez a lo sea que haya hecho—. Muy bonita.

Hermione tocó la flor en su pelo, y fue su turno para sentir el rojo pintar su cara. Una boba sonrisa apareció también, se dio cuenta, aunque ella se permitió un poco de su entusiasmo apoderarse de su cara.

De verdad, jamás imaginó que iba a tener esos momentos hermosos con alguien así, no al menos en esa otra vida secreta. Recordar el instante que ambos se vieron, con ojos grandes en sorpresa, al saber que no eran los únicos locos para cazar mortífagos bajo un disfraz mágico. Encontraron en el otro un compañero fiel, en quien confiar en sus batallas, incluso cuando no conocían la identidad de cada uno.

Ella aún podía recordar la graciosa cara que él mostró cuando vio su apariencia felina, y casi se rio en ese momento cuando ella le dijo que la había conseguido al mutar la poción multijugos. Ambos habían tenido la misma idea, de transformar su ropa en una especial para ocultar la mayoría de sus cuerpos, protegiéndolos de ataque no mágicos, y de hechizar sus disfraces para que nadie pudiera saber quienes eran. Los dos tenían la misma pasión por atrapar a los criminales peligrosos, y de ir en contra de todas las leyes que evitaban hacerlo, aprendió luego de todo ese tiempo luchando a su lado. Y aún así no sabían quién eran realmente el otro.

—Gracias.

Asintió antes de mirar el cielo.

—Deberíamos irnos, o tendremos la atención no deseada sobre nosotros. —Pero ninguno se movió, mostrando el mismo sentimiento reacio de abandonar ese momento tranquilo.

—Sí, creo… creo que debemos regresar —susurró, no estando muy segura. Ella quería quedarse, sacarse el disfraz y mostrase tal cual era. Quería invitarlo a una cita real y formalizar una relación, sobre todo cuando recordaba que solo estaban juntos al pelear. ¿Qué sucedería cuando ya no tuvieran que atrapar a más mortifagos?¿Solo se irían por caminos separados sin saber nunca quien era su compañero? No quería, dolía pensar que algún día perdería eso, a él.

Ella apretó sus dientes, mirándolo decidida de hacer precisamente lo que ambos evitaron hacer por tanto tiempo.

—Podemos confiar nuestras identidades-

—No. —Él agarró su mano, la misma que estaba en camino en quitarse el antifaz, antes de negar con ojos tristes—. Es peligroso, incluso entre nosotros.

—Pero…

—Lo sé, no es justo. Pero no podemos saber quiénes somos, incluso aunque confiemos el uno al otro.

Quería llorar, hacer un berrinche inadecuado por escuchar otra vez esas odiosas palabras. Quería tener algo que decir, esta vez no solo quedarse callada en la lógica. Ser egoísta y descuidada por al menos una vez, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. No eran sus palabras lo que la detuvieron, como tantas veces antes, pero sus ojos suplicantes que le pedían acceder a su petición.

Ella asintió a regañadientes, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza mientras bajaba su brazo levantado. No era justo, y ambos lo sabían.

—Bien, pero no esperes que esté feliz por eso.

—Lo sé. —Pero su maldita sonrisa buscaba desarmarla de su irritación, de hacer que se sintiera mejor aunque fuera un poco. Él quería jugar como última despedida, por esa noche, y mostrar una cara feliz antes de que se separaran.

No era justo.

—Entonces otro día sin saber quién está allí, ¿eh? Voy a descubrirlo un día, y te hare pagar con creces toda esta espera.

Él se carcajeó de su broma compartida, mostrando esta vez verdadera felicidad. En serio, ella de verdad iba a cobrar todo al final, sin dejarle escapar.

—De cuerdo. Esperare ese momento. —Él le dio otra reverencia elegante, esta vez con una pose más caballerosa y galante—. Hasta la próxima, my lady.

—Hasta la próxima, my lord.

Él le dio una sonrisa antes balancear su yoyo y saltar entre edificios, desapareciendo en las sombras sin dejar rastro de su presencia, de su rojo traje llamativo, que destacaba más que el de ella. Miró cono ojos anhelantes su partida, hasta que ya no podía verlo más, y esperó que algún día pudieran dejar las mascaras.

Tocó la rosa en su pelo, sonriendo al regalo. Por esta vez, se dijo, iba a tomarlo como un cambio por su secreto.

En ese momento su anillo titiló varias veces, sonando la alarma puesta para cuando el tiempo de la poción acabara, y ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya pronto iba a terminar la hora, su tiempo límite.

Ella transformó el báculo de nuevo en una varita, y la usó para transportarse a su casa. Lo hiso a tiempo, pues apenas tocó el suelo ya no tenía cola, orejas ni nada de gato, y su traje negro cambio para dar paso a la ropa casual que llevaba antes de su aventura.

Se estiró, haciendo su rutina usual para dormir, aunque no antes de acomodar con ternura su rosa sobre una jarra de cristal. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que esa noche Lord Bug y Chat noir tuvieron su primera cita, o al menos algo cercano a una, y sería un secreto de los dos que nadie más sabría. Personajes emblemáticos que los muggles aceptaron en sus vidas, pero ella seguía siendo Hermione, la bruja que esperaba que su Lord Bug le mostrara su verdadero ser.

…algún día.


End file.
